


Just Like Nana Sang Them

by iamthececimonster



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jake Peralta has ADHD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, amy speaks spanish, i will fight you on this, jake speaks hebrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthececimonster/pseuds/iamthececimonster
Summary: Amy overhears Jake singing a Hebrew lullaby and decides to learn Hebrew.Jake overhears Amy speaking Spanish to her siblings and decides to learn Spanish.It's honestly just real sappy. Even Rosa smiles.





	Just Like Nana Sang Them

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Shout out to my friend James as usual for being the best beta reader ever and validating my need for approval. 
> 
> 2) I have an entire Master's Degree in being able to tell you that Jacob Peralta has a ADHD. @ me bro.
> 
> 3) I switched tenses like 100 times please don't judge me.

“Alright, baby. Alright. I’ll figure it out.” Terry Jeffords spoke into his cell phone. “No, baby. I’ll deal with it. You just try to relax.” He hung up the phone and dropped his head into his hands, groaning in frustration.  
“What’s up, Sarge?” Jake asked, leaning across the desk to pick up the bouncy ball Terry had next to his keyboard and tossing it into the air and catching it again.  
Terry looked up at the younger man, rolling his eyes as the ball went airborne again. “Our sitter cancelled. This is the first night Sharon and I could get a sitter and go have date night since Ava was born, and the sitter cancelled. Terry loves date night!” The sergeant’s voice started to reach a much higher octave by the end of his proclamation.  
“Oh no!” Boyle exclaimed from across the room. “Not date night!”  
Jake rolled his eyes, reaching into his hoodie pocket for his phone. Of course Boyle would perk up at the words “date night.” Quickly, he shot off a text to his wife (giddy, he smiled to himself - his wife - he got to say that now. He had even changed her name in his phone to “My Wife.” Amy had teased him for a full hour when she saw it. Then she changed his name in her phone to “Husband” and Jake nearly cried), knowing she was at her desk downstairs.  
“Wanna babysit again?” he typed into his phone.  
“Huh?” came the quick response a moment later.  
“Terry’s sitter cancelled. He planned this super adorable date night with Sharon, and is now trying to find another sitter.”  
“All three kids?” Jake could practically see Amy biting her lip nervously.  
“Of course all three. It’ll be great! Me and you, we can do anything!” He sent a half dozen smiley emojis a second later for good measure.  
“Yeah we can! What time?” Downstairs, Amy was grinning to herself. Jake was right. Together, they could handle anything - rogue bombs at their wedding, Charles being Charles...plus, the added benefit of seeing her adorably playful husband interact with small children, she was honestly thrilled at the prospect.  
Jake spoke up, just as Sarge was about to dial another (probably useless) babysitter’s number in his phone. “Hey, Sarge. Amy and I can do it. No sweat. I’d love to watch my little angel goddaughter anyway. Already talked to Amy about it, just need to know what time to be there.”  
Terry looked up, immense relief flooding his face. “Oh, Jakey! You saved date night!” He jumped up and gave Jake a bone crushing hug, making the smaller man grunt as the air was forcibly removed from his lungs. “Oh.” Terry put Jake down, brushing off his shoulders. “Sorry, kid.”  
Jake just shrugged. “I’m used to it.”  
They got all the details settled and Jake let Charles make one weird comment about “practicing for their own little ones someday” before cutting him off, and the afternoon went about its business - paperwork, and Rosa bringing back a particularly rowdy perp around 3:30. 4:30 had Jake rushing downstairs to find Amy so they could go to the Jeffords house.  
They ushered Terry and Sharon out the door, promising “everything will be fine,” and that they “need not rush back, have fun you kiddies!” and turned to face their evening charges. Cagney and Lacey immediately began jumping on Jack and begging for chicken nuggets, so Amy picked Ava up out of her playpen and went to go heat a bottle while Jake wrangled the twins.  
“Alright. We can do chicken nuggets, but listen. Listen. No, Cagney, listen.” Jake put his hand on the shoulder of the little girl trying to climb on the counter. “We can do chicken nuggets IF you both eat half an apple as well.”  
Behind him, Amy’s eyes widened. She was a little surprised he hadn’t suggested cake batter on top of the chicken nuggets.  
“Are you gonna eat an apple?” Lacey challenged.  
Jake seemed to contemplate for a moment. Then he turned. “If Aunt Amy will eat one with me, then sure.”  
She shrugged, placing Ava in her high chair and handing the little girl the bottle. “I suppose we could all have some apple slices.” she spoke carefully, trying to hide her glee at her husband, who once claimed fruit snacks wrapped in a fruit roll up was a breakfast burrito, encouraging the young girls to eat their fruits.  
As if he knew, already, what she was thinking, Jake smiled brightly and winked at her. “Gotta make sure we grow big and strong and our brains are healthy!”  
Amy began slicing apples and arranging them on a tray while Jake put the frozen chicken nuggets in the oven. He had learned it was safest to not let Amy near an oven. He was sure they sensed fear and caught on fire just because she was near. Cagney and Lacey began babbling about school and their friends, and Ava gurgled happily in her high chair, throwing the veggie puffs Jake had put in front of her on the floor with glee.  
Dinner passed peacefully, and afterwards the girls and Amy cleared the table. Jake took Ava into the other room to burp her. He was talking to her softly, telling her about Die Hard. Amy walked in to him saying “Mmm, maybe I’ll leave that part to when you’re older. We can watch it together and I’ll explain then. When you’re like….16.” Amy chuckled, snapping a quiet picture of her tousled haired husband staring down at the tiny human he was holding like she held the world, and she staring at him with rapt interest. One of Ava’s tiny fists was curled around Jake’s forefinger and she was smiling.  
“I see you’re taking your godfathering role very seriously.” Amy finally spoke.  
“Uh, it’s incredibly important, you know.” He looked up at his smiling wife. “Are the twins doing their homework?”  
“Yep. Working on spelling. Told them to holler if they need help. Have you told her about the turtles yet?” Amy asked playfully, a smile dancing in her eyes.  
Jake gasped quietly. “Do you think we could convince the Sarge to let us dress her as a turtle next Halloween?”  
“I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt to ask…” Amy flopped down on the sofa, gesturing for Jake to sit with her. He sat carefully to ensure he didn’t jostle his goddaughter, and handed her a nearby ring of plastic toy keys. The next hour or so passed peacefully, Amy getting up to help the girls with their math homework and check over their spelling lessons. Jake babbled brightly to Ava, talking about absolutely nothing in particularly, just glowing in her gummy smile. He and Amy played Sorry! with the twins when they were done with their homework while Ava babbled to herself near them on her pad on the floor, and soon enough it was bedtime.  
Amy brought the twins to their room, and they each picked a bedtime story to read. After the long dance of pjs and tooth brushing and complaining about bed, they finally settled down and Amy began to read each book, trying to do the voices like she was sure Jake would. Finally, both little girls fell asleep, and Amy tiptoed to the nursery, where Jake was putting Ava down. She paused at the doorway, hearing Jake’s lilting voice singing unfamiliar words. Amy pushed the door open just a touch more, drinking in the sight of her love dancing in place, holding the infant in his arms while she fell asleep, his voice barely audible. She couldn’t place any of it, but the tune seemed faintly familiar, and for a moment she thought Jake was singing nonsense syllables.  
Then it hit her. Hebrew. She was listening to her husband sing the baby a Hebrew lullaby. Her heart felt 100 times bigger, and she wasn’t sure that was even possible. She recognized it from him muttering from time to time in the apartment, usually when he was upset or trying to recall something, or even at the office when he tapped his fingers against his desk and stared at the ceiling willing inspiration or focus. When she had asked, he said that Nana always spoke Hebrew around the house, especially when she was flustered, so he had grown up speaking it when he stayed there, and it just spilled out sometimes. He had laughed, telling her about how he and Gina would use their common language to have secret conversations at school that the teachers and most other kids didn’t understand. Once, he told her, there had even been an older lady that came into the precinct to report a burglary, and she was so frustrated and upset, and he had managed to calm her and take her statement and catch the perp, all in Hebrew. He had gotten quiet then, and mumbled something about how his Nana would’ve been proud. Quiet as she could, and with a new plan in her head, Amy made her way to the sofa in the living room. A few moments later, Jake joined her, baby monitor in hand.  
“All tuckered out?” She whispered, reaching her hand out for her husband.  
He took it, sitting next to her and pulling her close. “Asleep like that” He mimed a snap with his free hand. “The twins?”  
“Finally fell asleep after I read Stellaluna 3 times.” she chuckled quietly.  
Jake turned the tv on low, and the couple sat in companionable silence, watching some evening comedy while they waited for the sergeant and his wife to get home.  
The next morning, Amy downloaded a language app on her phone and printed some worksheets offline, determined to learn enough Hebrew that she could at least understand Jake, maybe even have full conversations with him in his own language. She texted Gina, asking if she had any recommendations, any tips. After teasing her for a few beats, Gina sent her a couple of links, and also a row of smiling cat emojis. Gina even agreed to practice with her, and to keep it a surprise from Jake. And so, Amy set up a binder for herself, complete with an outline and schedule, kept it in her desk at work, and diligently began to learn the language that Jake’s Nana had taught him.

A week later, Friday night found the couple at home, contemplating pizza or Chinese, when Amy’s phone rang with a Facetime request from one of her older brothers. She quickly answered while Jake was in the kitchen putting in their food order, and was immediately greeted by her very excited brother and his very excited wife speaking in rapidfire Spanish. She laughed for a moment, responding the same, but telling them there was no way anyone could understand if they insisted upon yelling over each other. Finally, they calmed down enough to wave an ultrasound picture at the screen and Amy screeched.  
“Estas embarazada!?”  
Jake had no idea what any of them were saying, but he knew an ultrasound picture when he saw one. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the counter, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth while he watched his wife excitedly jabber away with her sister-in-law, presumably talking about baby stuff, for another few moments. As he sipped the orange soda he had poured into a glass (because he had learned that drinking out of the two liter bottle was not particularly classy), a thought occurred to him. He’d like to learn Spanish. He wondered how he could, knowing that the books he’d tried to learn from in high school were pointless and unsure the apps they had would be much better. Then it hit him - Rosa. Rosa spoke Spanish. Maybe she could help.  
Monday morning, he slid across the slick tile floor and bumped into Rosa’s desk with his hip.  
“What the hell, Jake?” She grumbled, though a small smile ticked at the corner of her mouth.  
He clutched the coffee mug in front of him, trying to quell the nervous knot in his stomach. He wanted to do this - wanted to learn the language his wife’s family spoke, wanted Amy to be proud of him. But he wasn’t sure he could. Wasn’t sure it was even possible. He stood awkwardly for a beat too long.  
“What’s going on, Peralta?” Rosa raised an eyebrow.  
He gulped. “Iwanttolearnspanish” he mumbled out, rushed.  
“What?” a furrow appeared between Rosa’s eyebrows and Jake forced himself to slow down.  
He took a deep breath. “I want to learn Spanish.” He said with a sigh.  
The curly haired woman leaned back in her seat. “Uh...okay...you know your wife and her entire family speak Spanish, right? You could ask her…”  
Jake felt his face flush. He muttered into his coffee mug, “Right. Uh. ‘M embarrassed.”  
At that, Rosa stood up, and dragged Jake by the arm into the break room. Hot coffee splashed onto his wrist and he yelped. She barked at Hitchcock to get the hell out, and slammed the door.  
“Alright, Jake. What the hell?”  
“Ah. Right. Yes. Uhm. Well. You see…”  
“Peralta!” She barked. Jake gulped, adjusting the hood of his favorite hoodie.  
“Okay, fine. I really want to learn, for Amy, for if we have kids one day. But I’m not sure I can. I’m...I’m not good at this kind of thing. I tried, you know?” He felt himself rambling a little, but he couldn’t stop. “When I first started falling for her, I tried. I wanted to say my vows in Spanish at our wedding. But it’s so frustrating. The information just...it goes in, and then it goes right out, and I can’t remember any of it and I feel like an idiot and I want her to be proud of me and I’m embarrassed to ask because what if I can’t do it?” Feeling slightly defeated, he fell into a chair at the round table, and fiddled with the chain of his detective’s badge.  
Rosa sat next to him. “Huh. But...don’t you speak Hebrew?”  
Jake raised an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah…?”  
“So, you can learn a new language?”  
“I mean...I guess? I’ve known Hebrew since I was a kid. I don’t remember learning it. Gina and I just always knew, I guess…”  
By the end of his sentence, Rosa was smiling. It was always a little unsettling to see her smile, and Jake clutched his badge in his hand, swinging it slightly. She stood up, patted him on the shoulder, and started to walk out. Then she turned.  
“Find me tomorrow morning. We’ll figure this out, you and me.”  
Jake just raised his eyebrow and watched her walk away, a little afraid.  
That afternoon, while Jake and Boyle were out on a case, Rosa dragged Gina into the breakroom, much the same way she had dragged Jake, but Gina didn’t even break stride in the tweet she was sending out.  
“Rosa, baby. What is so important?” Gina didn’t even look up.  
“Jake wants me to teach him Spanish.”  
Gina looked up. “He what now?”  
“He said he wants to learn Spanish. Said some other sappy shit about his wife and blah blah blah, I ignored that shit. But he said he tried before and it didn’t work, and he isn’t sure he can. But he said you and him always knew Hebrew. I figure he had to learn that shit somehow. What’s the trick?”  
Gina felt a glow in her chest. She knew how hard Jake had struggled in school, how long he’d practiced for his bar mitzvah, how much he had to study before the police academy exam. In secret, one day in college when he was drowning in exams, she had put the symptoms into a google search, and pretty quickly checked all the boxes for ADHD. The tapping feet, the dancing fingers, the impulsive outbursts, shouting out the answers with confidence but not being quite sure how he got there. He thought better on the move, always. He knew the answers, knew how it worked, could solve the puzzle. But if you told him he had to do it sitting quietly at his desk he was liable to throw something. From excitement, usually. Some teachers had said “out of the box,” but from where Gina was sitting, always in the seat right next to him until senior year of high school, watching him doodle on the edges of his textbooks and somehow ace the presentations anyway, she wasn’t sure Jake even knew there was a box.  
“Alright, Rosa.” She leaned forward. “Here’s the thing. You gotta make it seem like you’re not teaching him anything. Nana got copies of TMNT in Hebrew and he watched those on repeat. She’d just talk to him, about anything - food, the weather, whatever. In Hebrew. I don’t think he had any idea he was learning something new, he was just in that moment. Moving through it. When our Hebrew school rabbi tried to make Jake sit at a desk and learn the prayers for his bar mitzvah, he drove everyone freaking nuts. But he learned them just talking to Nana about it. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but our baby boy has a scoche of ADHD…”  
“You don’t say?” Rosa deadpanned.  
“Mmm.” Gina smiled brightly. “Just. Idk. Buy him a Spanish language DVD of Die Hard and Harry Potter in Spanish on audio book and talk to him in Spanish about work and shit. He’ll figure it out. Don’t buy him any damn work books and fuck those apps. They ain’t gonna help my boy learn jack SHIT.”  
“Word.” Rosa stood up. “Thanks, Gina.” She turned to leave. “Oh, and don’t tell Amy. Or Jake, actually.” She paused for a moment. “We never had this conversation. Keep your mouth shut.”  
Gina mimed zipping her lips and another small smile twitched at the corner of Rosa’s mouth.  
The next morning, Rosa hands Jake a Spanish language copy of Die Hard she found and when they go out on a case together, she starts interspersing the discussion with Spanish, never mentions it. The weeks go by, and she’s speaking more and more Spanish, he’s responding in kind, he watched Spanish Die Hard twice while Amy was at work and he was home by himself, and even managed to find the second and third ones online. He sent the link to Rosa and she ordered them, in case they came in while Amy was home. 

A few months pass. Jake and Amy’s six month anniversary is coming up. Jake has a whole beautiful evening planned, and is determined nothing will get in the way. He’s been planning for weeks. Amy bought a dress for the occasion, but refuses to let Jake see it. It’s hiding in a garment bag in their closet and it takes all of Jake’s self control not to just peak anyway.  
Jake has translated his wedding vows into Spanish with Rosa’s help, but he’s nervous. He keeps staring at the paper he keeps folded in his wallet, sure he’s going to forget the words and embarrass himself completely. Rosa keeps telling him not to worry so damn much, but it’s hard. He wants the surprise to be perfect.  
Three days before the anniversary, Jake is sitting at his desk trying to do paperwork when Rosa stomps up.  
“Ey. Jake. I need help with this perp in interrogation.” She’s holding out a case file to him.  
Jake jumps slightly, and then bolts out of his chair. Screw paperwork! Interrogation is infinitely better. “Sure, Rosa! Anything for a friend in need!” He practically skips to the interrogation room while reading the file.  
The guy was caught fleeing the scene of a burglary-turned-murder and his prints were all over the weapon and the scene. And three other burglaries with similar M.O.s, minus the unexpected tennant being home. Once inside, Rosa begins the interrogation in Spanish. The perp responds in kind, insisting that he didn’t do anything. Jake shrugs to himself, assuming the guy doesn’t speak English (cuz why else would Rosa be interrogating in Spanish) and began to do the same. Quickly enough, they catch the perp in his lie, and send him off to processing. Entirely in Spanish.  
Once the perp is taken care of, Jake offers to pour Rosa a cup of coffee from the break room.  
“I’m getting one myself. You want?” He gestures.  
“I got it.” She walks with him. Once they’re in the relative quiet of the break room, Rosa pauses to look at Jake while he pours coffee into two mugs. “You know, Peralta. You did that whole interrogation in Spanish. Didn’t even blink.”  
“Huh?” Jake puts the coffee pot back on the burner and raises an eyebrow.  
“I mean, you were flawless, man. Yeah, you still got that shit Brooklyn accent, but I doubt that’ll ever go away.”  
“But...I…” Jake stutters for a second, his brain trying desperately to play catch up.  
Rosa just raises an eyebrow.  
“Oh shit.” Jake whispers, near reverently. “I can speak Spanish….”  
Rosa just laughs, takes her coffee, and walks back to her desk.  
Jake wills the next three days by faster. 

The day before their anniversary, Amy meets with Gina for lunch. She’s holding little Iggy in one hand at the table in their local diner while Gina reads the Hebrew translation she wrote of her wedding vows. Amy was real thankful someone had thought to record the whole thing, because she wasn’t even sure she could’ve told you what she was saying while she was saying it. Iggy was trying to steal Amy’s french fries and Gina hummed quietly to herself while she read. Amy couldn’t help but be a little nervous, worried that the translation wasn’t making sense. She had ended up having to change it up a little, because some of the phrases didn’t translate well into Hebrew.  
Finally, Gina looks up, putting the paper down. “I gotta tell you, Amy. Ya did good. Real good.” She takes a bite of her sandwich, nodding.  
Amy can’t help but feel a glow from the praise. She finishes her lunch quickly, then, having to head back to the precinct. 

The morning of their anniversary, Amy and Jake wake up slowly, blissfully. They both managed to get the day off, and had turned off all of the alarms that normally jolted them into a waking state. Jake made breakfast - pancakes, and Amy wrapped her slender arms around her husband’s waist.  
“Happy anniversary, Husband.” She whispered in his ear, playful and excited.  
Jake flipped the last pancake over and turned around in Amy’s arms. He kissed her on the tip of her nose and smiled wide. “Happy anniversary, Wife.”  
“Mmm.” Amy nuzzled into his chest. “I’m never going to get tired of hearing that.”  
“And I’m never going to get tired of saying it.” Jake kissed the top of her head and then leaned back again to check on the pancakes.  
They spent a slow, lazy day in their apartment. They watched Die Hard (Jake kept hearing it in Spanish and it was making him a little giddy with excitement) and Training Day and playfully argued about which was better. Their argument ended in dizzying kisses and limbs wrapped around each other and Jake thanking whatever gods that might exist that he had somehow convinced this beautiful woman to be his wife.  
Finally, it was time for their fancy romantic date. Jake had pulled out all the stops, joking that he went “full Boyle” on this one. He brought Amy to the fancy restaurant where they had once pretended to be Johnny and Dora, where he had first kissed his beautiful wife. He even got one of those beautiful carriage rides through the park because he’d overheard Amy telling Rosa that even though they were probably pretty lame she just wanted to say she’d tried it once, because it seemed so romantic. Rosa had laughed, but Jake had booked the ride that night. Amy gasped with delight when she saw the horse drawn carriage, but the moment the ride was over, they both collapsed in laughter.  
“Okay. I am never doing that again.” Amy gasped between breathy giggles.  
“Yeah, that was….that was too much, even for me.” Jake agreed, grinning ear to ear.  
Amy wrapped her arms around her husband. “This whole night has been wonderful, Jake.” she whispered in his ear. He shivered with delight.  
“It’s not over yet, Ames.” he protested, kissing her temple.  
“What!?” Amy shook her head. “You’re too much, Peralta.”  
“Excuse me,” Jake said, fake offense dripping from his tone. “That is Peralta-Santiago, to you, ma’am.” He wrapped his arm around her. “And besides, it’s just one more stop.”  
She couldn’t help but smile at his antics. “You know, I would’ve been happy with just dinner and drinks at Shaw’s.”  
“I know.” Jake said, pulling her closer to him while he hailed a cab to take them back to Brooklyn. “We can do that next time. I’ll let you plan it.”  
Amy’s eyes were alight with happiness, and Jake felt like maybe he could melt there forever.  
They spend the cab ride back towards the middle of Brooklyn chattering happily, and Jake asks himself for the 100th time that night just how he got to be so lucky. As they neared their destination, Amy looked up at him, confused.  
“Where are we going, Jake?”  
He smirked coyly. “You’ll see, love. You’ll see.”  
They pulled up to a nondescript office building, and Jake paid the driver. He offered his hand to his wife, helping her out of the cab.  
“Is this?” Amy started, looking around, recognition dawning on her face.  
“The building where we did the stake out at the end of the Best Worst Date in the History of the World?” Jake grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Why yes, Amy Peralta-Santiago. It is.”  
“Are we?” She started again, a smile blossoming across her face.  
“Going up to the roof because I found the guy who owns the place and told him the adorable story of how we got together and charmed him into giving us roof access tonight?” Jake was practically sparkling with excitement. “Yes, again, my beautiful, brilliant wife. Yes again.”  
And with that, he took her hand, pulling her up the stairs while she laughed in excitement. When they got to the top, she stopped in her tracks and gasped. A large blanket was laid out on the rooftop, with pillows, a picnic basket, and flowers.  
“Oh, Jake!” she pulled her husband as close as she could, kissing him soundly until her head was spinning.  
When she pulled back again, his smile was, impossibly, brighter and wider. “I may have enlisted some help from Charles. Do you like it?”  
“Jake, I love it! It’s perfect!”  
“Well then. After you, mi’lady.” He gestured to the blanket.  
She sat comfortably and he opened the picnic basket. First, he pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses, popping the cork and pouring them each a glass. Then, he pulled a 5 pound bag of peanuts out of the basket with a grin.  
“In case you get snacky?” Amy teased playfully.  
“I only wanted to see if you had gotten any better at catching them!” Jake teased back with a wink.  
Amy rolled her eyes, smacking his arm playfully.  
The final thing in the basket was a small container of chocolate covered strawberries. When he pulled those out, Amy gasped excitedly.  
“Oh, Jake. This could not be any more perfect if you tried. I love you.”  
He smiled, a blush tinging the tips of his ears. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I love you, too. So much.”  
Amy straightened up slightly, clearing her throat. “I have a bit of a surprise for you, myself. If that’s okay?”  
Jake’s eyes widened and he nodded.  
Amy pulled the paper on which she had written her translated vows out of her purse, but then set it down, realizing she didn’t really need the paper. She just spoke, her Hebrew slightly accented, but her diction “Santiago-style” perfect. By the end, Jake was crying gently. She leaned over and wiped a tear off his cheek.  
“Oh, Ames. You’re...incredible. Too, too incredible.”  
He stood up, and offered her his hand. She took it, and he held both her hands in his, kissing her lightly. And then, he started his vows. In Spanish. His voice was shaking, and his fingers were tapping staccato against the backs of Amy’s hands, but the words were clear. Amy stood frozen to the spot, in awe of her husband. There was no way she could be so lucky.  
“Did you...did you learn Spanish?” she whispered when he was done.  
“Rosa’s been teaching me. I wanted...I wanted…” Jake wasn’t sure how to put into words what he wanted, but Amy seemed to understand.  
She kissed him, hard and firm and he pressed into it everything he couldn’t find the words to say.  
“Why did you...when did you learn Hebrew?” he whispered into the negative space between them.  
“Remember that first night we babysat Ava and the twins?” She’s whispering into his neck, and she feels him nod against her. “I heard you...singing that lullaby?”  
Jake chuckled. “Nana used to sing that to me all the time as a kid...my mom did too.”  
“I wanted you to be able to have that forever. If we have kids, I wanted them to be able to know Hebrew too. I wanted to share that with you.”  
“I know exactly what you mean, babe.” Jake smiled, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her again. 

Later that night, wrapped up in each other again, Amy lapses into Spanish, muttering to the ceiling and clutching the sheets, and Jake realizes gleefully, pridefully, that he understands her entirely.  
Jake hosts a Passover Seder in their home for the team and their families for the first time since Nana passed, and Gina will never admit it but she cries a little when she hears Amy reciting the prayers.

A few years pass, and Amy makes Lieutenant. A few more months pass, and Amy whispers to Jake in their dark bedroom that “Babe, I’m pregnant.”  
He jumps up off the bed, pumps his fist in the air, and declares that they will have the best baby in the entire universe, hands down. The next day, they excitedly call all of Amy’s siblings and her parents in the biggest conference call Jake’s been a part of to date to exclaim the news, Jake’s Brooklyn-accented Spanish cracking just a little bit when he tears up because dammit, he’s gonna be a dad.  
They go to visit Nana’s burial site the day after that, and Amy brings flowers (picked with Gina’s help), and whispers to the headstone in lilting Hebrew how excited she is to bring this baby into the world with Jake, and Jake isn’t even trying to pretend he’s not crying as he tells his wife, with confidence, that Nana would’ve loved her. She asks if they can name their daughter after his grandmother and he has to work to stay upright on his wobbling knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments or kudos. If you have prompts or whatever, my tumblr is iamthececimonster. I live for validation. Please.


End file.
